


How the Universe Works

by LoversnPeril7



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, FamousClarke, Modern AU, computernerd!lexa, friendstolovers, slow-burn, smut?, startedfromthebottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversnPeril7/pseuds/LoversnPeril7
Summary: I was near depression when I met him without even realizing who it was. He offered me his hand and I took it....I never thought that I'd fall for the intelligent blonde beauty...who happened to be his daughter. OrLexa lost everything and went rock bottom, then she meets Jake Griffin, CEO of Griffin Tech and he offers her a job. As she continues working there, will she find all the things she lost? Perhaps she will find love again in the blue eyes of her mentor's daughter.





	

**Chapter 01: Byproduct of the Universe**

 

There’s a time in your life where everything you thought you knew was real and true, actually was all false. No one in the world can say that it never happened to them because, let’s face it, it’s all a big lie. The universe has the tendency to take everything you care about and love and somehow throw you into the abyss of loss and despair.

That’s what had happened to me.

Three and a half years ago, I had a loving family; parents who, although strong in mind and presence, supported me in everything I did and pursued. I had a beautiful partner who loved me wholeheartedly and had been by my side for half a decade, never wavering even when I had the idea of starting up my own Tech business to share with the world, a business that if given the chance and the time would have broken through the peak of all technology.

And it did.

Four years ago, I, Lexa Woods, started up my own business, Polis Inc. with the help of my wonderful parents (and their rather large donation that backed me) and my siblings, Anya and Lincoln. Anya graduated with a law degree at Columbia and took care of all the grants and the permits needed to finance the entire thing. Lincoln took care of marketing and designing the building floorplan as well as the interior. Everything started off great. We had contracts with other tech companies as well as supplies and manufacturing.

And then the accident happened.

My parents were driving to Arkadia, in hopes to receive another donation from their socialite friends, when a large pick-up truck t-boned their vehicle and ended their lives.

I did all I could to honor their memory but the funeral costs as well as the business’s daily costs started to add up. At first everyone was supportive and kept the donations coming but it took a month for everyone to lose interest. Everything happened in a domino procession: the business went under, we lost contracts with the supplies and manufacturers, the employees started to leave one by one, and then the bank denied our request for another loan. We declared bankruptcy and liquidated whatever funds we had left to cover the cost of living.

As the business died, so did my love life. I didn’t see it coming to be honest. I had thought that what Costia and I had was something so impenetrable that it never occurred to me that she was unhappy and not in love with me the way I was with her.

One night I was arriving home after a full day of job hunting, I had walked in on her on top of some guy while they fucked. My fury took over and all of a sudden, I had my hands around his throat, clenching tightly when Costia cried out that she loved him. The realization of having the one that you saw your future with being in love with someone else, let alone a man, crumbled my world. The tears that I cried that night were the last.

I remembered a time in college where my professor, Titus Aimes, had told me that love was weakness. For those in the business world, love is just a variable that was often never needed to make it to the top. At the time, I didn’t believe him but now remembering that lesson in this particular moment, I realized I was a fool.

I had left her and stayed with Anya who had moved to Arkadia, just barely scraping by. It wasn’t too long that I received a call about a position on the Geek Squad at Best Buy. It was a job and I needed the money so I accepted.

It’s been three years and I’m still at Best Buy fixing computers and all types of wacked-up tech. You’d think that after fixing all these electronics and winning multiple Technician of the Month awards, I’d have been a shoe-in for a promotion. Well the opportunity never came up and when I questioned my boss about it, his answer was that I was already great at what I was doing.

Being the ambitious person I had always been, I kept looking for jobs here and there that would somehow hire me so I could finally leave this hell hole and work a ‘real’ job.

It was a regular Monday morning and I had just finished fixing three laptops, a couple of desktops, and a motherboard that had a short. Nothing else was on my plate so I went to the front and tried to see if there was anything to do to help pass the time.

No one was at the customer service desk and I noticed someone in line. Realizing that a customer service representative wasn’t going to be coming up soon, I stepped in and helped.

“Hello, welcome to Best Buy, my name is Lexa, how can I help you?”

The older man nodded.

“Yes…I have this old, old, old hard drive that I really need to recover files from and I don’t know how to go about it. I would have tried it at work but I’m kind of in a hurry. It’s my daughter’s birthday and it’s got some pictures that I need and—“

I raised my hand to stop his rambling and smiled.

“I understand, sir. May I see the hard drive?”

He chuckled a bit and took it out of the bag he had been holding.

I whistled when I saw the model he had.

“Wow…a 2GB Compaq 2490A…I haven’t seen one of these since late 90s, early 2000s. This sir is a vintage.”

“I know…it belonged to one of our first laptops.”

I took the time to appreciate the old tech before asking about his problem.

“So you mentioned that you would have done this at your job…you must work at a tech shop of some sorts?”

His blue eyes twinkled as he laughed.

“Well…I guess you can say that. I have a coworker who would have been able to figure it out but like I said, I’m kind of pressed on time.”

Nodding at his words, I set the hard drive aside and went to the back where my work laptop was and took it along with a couple other gadgets I needed. I came back to the front and set up to fixing what the man needed.

I could feel his eyes watching me, silently observing me while I did my work.

_Maybe he’s trying to figure out what I’m doing?_

“So this is a laptop hard drive adapter here that I’ve plugged your hard drive to. It converts the SATA feed into the adapter and then the adapter converts it to USB so that I can read it through the laptop…but you probably know that already.”

I looked up to him and he smiled, nodding his answer. I glanced back down to my work and noticed there was an encryption securing the files that were in the drive. He must have noticed the questioning look and said.

“Yeah…I don’t really like the wrong people looking into my stuff even if it is just pictures of my daughter. With the internet these days, you never know who could tap into your life and use it to their advantage.”

I quite agreed with the man. He definitely was just doing his job as a father and looking out for the safety of his family. I nodded in response and continued.

“Well most hackers can break through a triple DES easily so I’m assuming you put an encryption that needs an RSA or a Blowfish so I’m just going to try both…and voila! There we go! Here are all of your files. Do you want me to transfer to a flash drive for you?”

I looked up then and he was wearing a face that looked bewildered. I wasn’t sure if it was something I did or if there was something on my face.

“Is everything alright? You wanted me to decrypt the files correct?”

He shook his head as if to clear it before he spoke.

“N-no nothing is wrong…it’s just that…that encryption would normally take close to half an hour to decrypt…and you did it in less than a minute.”

His mouth kept opening and closing as if it was a gaping fish and I blew out a breath in relief.

“How long have you been working here Miss…Lexa?”

He took a quick check at my name tag before finishing.

“Roughly about three years now sir.”

“But you must be a senior tech right?”

The assumption was felt in the core but I shook it off.

“No sir…I’m just a regular technician here.”

The look on his face was incredulous. He literally looked at me as if I had grown another head right then. He quickly composed himself and reached into his pocket to pull out a flash drive as well as his wallet. He handed me the flash drive and I quickly took it to transfer the files.

While I was transferring the files, a movement caught my eye and I looked up to see that he had stretched out a hand holding a card. Taking it, I read the contents out loud.

“Jake Samuel Griffin, CEO of Griffin Technologies, Inc…”

My mouth stopped the moment I read the line. I couldn’t believe it. This is the man who I’ve looked up to my entire college life while majoring in computer engineering. This man was the one who pioneered the future of all Tech. I couldn’t believe I didn’t recognize him.

“Oh my god! Mr. Griffin! I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize it was you. You’re thesis on the potential creation of self-sufficient energy is my world. Also, your works in the enviro--”

Mr. Griffin kindly held up a hand to stop me just as I did earlier.

“Hahaha…it’s alright Miss Lexa. This card is for you.”

I was confused when he said that. He must have seen it because he explained further.

“If you’re looking to expand your repertoire in the world of Technology, I would be ecstatic to have someone as talented as you in my team…unless you wish to work here the rest of your career?”

It takes a lot for me to become shell shocked but having one of the most influential people in front of you asking if you want to work with him is literally the most insane thing that has ever happened to me.

As the words fully processed, I realized that maybe this is the universe telling me that maybe this is my shot. Maybe this is the break I need to start anew once more. Excitement started to seep in my bones and a smile broke through my face.

“Of course I accept Mr. Griffin! It would be an honor to be part of Griffin Tech.”

Shaking his hand, my body was close to shaking in joy but I held it in as much as possible. He laughed at my excitement.

“Great! Now I’m just going to warn you ahead of time…the jobs is yours after the application process, of course, but I play no favorites. You’ve got to work your way up just like anyone else that works in the company. We pride ourselves for earning our place in the industry and I am sure you will do the same.”

Nodding furiously, I responded.

“Of course Mr. Griffin! I understand that I’ll probably be starting from the bottom but I’m a hard worker and very ambitious and I’m great at being prompt and punctual.”

He laughed at my eagerness and calmed my nerves.

“It’s okay Lexa, I have a feeling you’ll do well in the applications process. Well I’ve got to run. How much is the fee for fixing my hard drive?”

Finally able to shake off the cloud nine feeling, I answered.

“Oh! The total comes to $15.56.”

Mr. Griffin paid his bill and turned to leave but stopped.

“Lexa…turn in your resignation today and I’ll set up a tour for you along with the application process. If you need a ride, call that number on the back. It should connect you to one of our various drivers so they can come pick you up. If you don’t need a ride and you have any questions, just give me a call. I hope you have a great day and I shall see you soon.”

All I could do was nod stupidly. Jake Griffin, CEO of Griffin Tech just hired me.

**Author's Note:**

> I will do my very best to update this story. The other two fics I have written have been discontinued. The research I had built for both fics got lost in my old hard drive. If I decide to continue them, I'll do so but right now, without the research, I can't finish them. Please let me know what you guys think and comment and hit that kudos button pls!!!
> 
> Also fyi: IM NOT A TECH WIZ!! Lol...I'm literally learning everything as I write...google is such a great place lol. Just wanted y'all to know :)


End file.
